Set Fire To The Rain
by Charper
Summary: 'And then apparently they gave up and agreed to let him come back.' Zach? The boys? Were coming back? 'Does he like you? Ask him. Better yet I will.' 'Bex stop' I tried scrabbling after her and accidently dumped the whole test tube of blue solution into the beaker. I heard a quick fizzle. pop. spark. 'Cameron Morgan please report to the headmistress' office immediately' Charper


**[Authors Note; so this songfic was requested a while ago but I can't find the mail to remember who. I started it and then never finished it until Saturday so here you go x]**

* * *

_**I let it fall, my heart**_

_**And as it fell, you rose to claim it**_

'Zachary Goode.'

The name alone managed to grab my attention when nothing else would.

'So yeah when you minus this by negatives-' Liz tucked her blonde hair behind her ears and continued to explain to Bex and Macey not even bothering to look up as I stood to leave our study table near the back of the library.

'And then apparently they gave up and agreed to let him come back.' I heard Tina Walters finish from behind the bookcase I was carefully placed behind.

Zach? I'd heard her say Zachary Goode and then agreeing to let him come back?

Here?

_**It was dark and I was over**_

_**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**_

I wandered around my favourite hiding spots all day that afternoon. It must of been about midnight when I finally decided to go back to my dorm and get some sleep.

I was just about to twist a loose pebble on the wall to open the passage way when I hear a small shuffle behind me.

Acting instinctively I swung around and landed my foot into whoevers gut was standing right behind me.

'Gallagher Girl!' I heard a deep voice gasp out.

'Oh my, Zach I'm so sorry...' I reached out to help him in the dark when I felt his two arms incircle me and pull me to him.

'Just joking Gallagher Girl. You'll have to kick a lot harder to wind me,' and then he pressed a pair of surprisingly warm lips to mine.

_**My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak**_

_**To stand in your arms without falling to your feet**_

I don't know how long the kiss went on for but by the end I was pressed up against a wall, because I couldn't hold my own body weight.

Don't get me wrong. I fought off an entire gang of Russian gangsters. Given they weren't really gangsters and part of a pop quiz in cove-ops but right then, with Zach, my knees were weak.

_**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew**_

_**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true**_

_**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win**_

'Round one to me then?' I felt him smirk against my lips in the dark.

Zach was a lot of things. Cryptic. A complusive liar. Sarcastic. Hot. A Spy.

Very competitive. Though right then I didn't care.

'Yepp. Well played but best out of three?' was all I said before kissing him again.

_**But I set fire to the rain**_

_**Watched it pour as I touched your face**_

I don't know if we were officially a couple or not but as we walked into VAC (Very Advanced Chemistry) the next day, every eye was on us.

'Cammie! There you are! I need you to be my partner. Will you be my partner?' I was suddenly being pulled away by a very hyper Bex.

'Bex woah slow down what's up?' but my only response was her handing me a pair of safety goggle which I applied.

'Are you two going out?' she whispered when we were standing at our lab desk. She glanced at the blackboard at the front of the room and then added a clear acidic chemical to a beaker.

I snuck a quick glance over to Zach who was glancing nervously around the room, trying to avoid the look of very nosey and eager girls around him. He let out a sigh of relief when Liz asked him to be his partner though. I think I did too. 'Not sure.' I said quickly. I then glanced up to see instructions scrawled along the board.

She handed me a small black elastic band before saying, 'Do you want to be?'

'I don't know.' she added a small amount of red powder to the test tube and it fizzed slightly. I pulled my wavy hair into a messy high ponytail.

Here you do this,' she hand me a different test tube of a blue solution. 'Add 200ml. Do you think he wants to?' She added, not letting me change the subject.

'I'm not sure Bex,'

'You're not sure? Ask him. Better yet I will.' she started trying to walk to the desk that Liz and Zach now stood at on the other side of the room.

'Bex stop!' I tried scrabbling after her and accidently dumped the whole test tube of blue solution into the beaker. I heard a quick fizzle. pop. spark.

Gold sparks began flying high into the air and falling again. Gladly it was a simple experiment and the sparks weren't dangerous. Though it was beautiful. Almost as if the spark were tiny ignited raindrops. I caught Zach's eye across the room and saw him grin sheepishly.

_**Well, it burned while I cried**_

_**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**_

'Cameron Morgan please report to the headmistress' office immediately!

'

_**When laying with you I could stay there**_

_**Close my eyes, feel you here forever**_

_**You and me together, nothing is better**_

'So what did your mum say?' Zach asked as we lay in one of many secret passage ways. This one had a small army camp bed.

'She just asked me to explain what happened,' I replied, enjoying the feel of him playing with my hand, entwining and untwining our fingers.

'And what did you tell her?'

'Uhh...' That Bex nearly embarassed me in front of Zach! 'That the test tubes were marked wrong.'

I felt his chest vibrate under my head as he laughed.

_**'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew**_

_**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true**_

_**And the games you's play, you would always win, always win**_

'Anyway tell me more about you,' I whispered in the dim candlelight.

'There's not much to tell really.'

'I don't care. I want to know.'

'Well, I've got this really amazing girlfriend. She's smart and kind and pretty. She's everything I ever wanted,' he smiled.

'Oh,' I sat up and away from him. I couldn't tell if he was serious. Why was he even talking to me if he already seemed to have a perfect girlfriend?

_**But I set fire to the rain**_

_**Watched it pour as I touched your face**_

_**Well, it burned while I cried**_

_**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**_

'What's wrong?' Zach asked, sitting up next to me and wrapping his hand around my waist.

'Zach,' I said, removing his arm, 'Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?' I felt my eyes water up.

'Cammie, you're so funny,' he laughed. 'I can add that to the list about you now: Smart, kind, pretty and funny.'

Me? He was talking about me?

'I try,' I smiled.

'We better get going anyway. People will be wondering where we went.' He stood up and held out his hand for me. Taking it he pulled me up and close to him. 'Although I think this counts as me winning round 2?'

'Nope,' I smiled and kissed him.

_**I set fire to the rain**_

_**And I threw us into the flames**_

_**When we fell, something died**_

_**'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time**_

'So here's my theory,' Zach pointed his fork at me before using it to dig into the rest of his casserole.

'Do we need to hear that?' Macey joked.

'Well, of course.'

'Not really though right?' Grant asked nudging him in the ribs.

'Guys, it's a good theory!' Zach complained.

'Then please go on,' I said sarcastically.

He sighed, 'Fine. If you don't want to hear about the really awesome date I was going to take you on then fine.'

'Ok I'm interested now,' I laughed.

_**Sometimes I wake up by the door**_

_**That heart you caught must be waiting for you**_

_**Even now when we're already over**_

_**I can't help myself from looking for you**_

I knocked on our VAC door at exactly 8 o'clock. The exact time Zach had asked me to meet him here at.

Macey had lightly curled my hair and idd my make up. She'd dressed me in a pair of dark skinnies that were turned up at the bottom, light pink dolly shoes and a light pink dressy top.

Not a second later Zach opened the door in a black dinner jacket, a worn band top and a pair of dark jeans and converse.

Zachary Goode had always been hot but this was a different level.

'Hey,' he smiled.

'Hey.'

'Come in,' he opened the door wide and gestured me in.

'Aren't we going to get in trouble for this?'

'Only if we get caught,' he whispered in my ear causing me to giggle.

_**I set fire to the rain**_

_**Watched it pour as I touch your face**_

_**Well, it burned while I cried**_

_**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**_

Zach crossed to a CD player with a stack of CDs beside it. He hit the button

'I thought we could practice some of those dance moves we've been learning so much about.'

I grinned.

'Oh and I almost forgot,' he walked to a table in the middle of the room and lifted a few chemicals. 'So what way did it go again?'

I couldn't stop laughing as I picked up the chemicals that I used that morning in class.

Pouring the whole bottle of blue solution into the test tube. Before we knew it the room was raining with ignited raindrops.

'If you would?' Zach asked holding out his hand.

'Of course,' I complied. He pulled me to him and we began a slow simple box step.

For the rest of the night we danced and talked. In our own little world. The CD played and the sparks flew, litrerally.

_**I set fire to the rain**_

_**And I threw us into the flames**_

_**When we fell, something died**_

_**'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh**_

'This was very romantic of you,' I told him as I played with his hair.

'I try,' he smiled.

There was silence for a while as we stared into each others eyes before he leaned down slightly placing his lips on mine.

We stayed like that, merged with each other for a while before I pulled back and smiled, catching my breath.

'Best out of five?' I asked grinning.

His only answer was kissing me again.

_**Oh, no**_

_**Let it burn, oh**_

_**Let it burn**_

_**Let it burn**_

* * *

**[So? What do you all think? This one I have to admit wasn't very bad but in my advice it was finished at 4:27am hehe Summer really messes up my sleeping pattern but review and let me know what you think x]**


End file.
